


Not the Decorating Type

by ThatGayRavenclaw



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayRavenclaw/pseuds/ThatGayRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short Christmas one shot with Hollstein fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Decorating Type

“Come on Carm! Are you really just going to sit there while I do all of the work?”

Laura had convinced her girlfriend to let her decorate the dorm, but apparently that didn’t include Carmilla actually helping at all.

“Look sugarplum, I’m just not the decorating type.” Carmilla said as she flipped through the pages of her book.

“Besides, this bed is pretty comfortable. Why don’t you come see for yourself?” Carmilla almost purred as she patted the space beside her.

“No Carm! This is not the time for cuddles. I have to run out and get some more lights anyways.” Laura said giving Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek and heading out the door.

Laura was on her way back from the store when Laf came running up to her.

“Laura there were some really strange noises coming from your room. Me and Perry were just about to go check it out.” They said as Perry came up to join them.

“What? Oh no Carmilla is in there! What if her mother came back, or some new evil thing?” Laura rambled on as she fumbled for the key to her room. She quickly found it and opened the door.

What they saw was not what they expected at all.

There, sitting in the middle of the floor, was a giant black panther covered in Christmas lights and tinsel. 

The panther quickly changed into a very embarrassed Carmilla.

“Um, you really wanted me to help, so I thought I would. But the lights, they um, distracted me?” Carmilla said sheepishly.

Laf couldn’t help it any longer and burst out laughing, Perry looked like she was holding back a grin. Perry grabbed Laf’s hand and pulled them out of the room to give them some privacy.

Laura just looked at Carmilla with the biggest smile on her face.

“Do you possibly need any help, or were you planning on becoming one with the Christmas decorations?” Laura giggled attempting to untangle the lights. 

“Just shut up and help me.” Carmilla growled, still embarrassed.

“Maybe when we get you untangled we can go back to that cuddling idea that you had earlier?” Laura said attempting to make Carmilla feel better.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Carmilla said, finally wiping the frown from her face and giving her girlfriend a smile.


End file.
